Six Plus Two Equals…
by Juu50x
Summary: <html><head></head>While waiting for a pick up and starting the operation "Upper Cut", Noble Two and Six are having some "quality time". Oneshot</html>


**I don't own Halo: Reach or any of it's characters. They all belong to Bungie Studios. I only own (in some way) Jonathan (Jon)-B312 Noble Six.**

**PS: If you like to see what my Noble Six looks like, go to my DeviantArt account (or bungie. net ).It has the same name like my FanFiction account.**

**Six Plus Two Equals…**

**_Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet , Planet Reach_**

**_August 13, 2552 20:13 Hours_**

Jon seated himself on a large rock he had found while waiting for Noble One, Four and Five to return. After the brief talk with Colonel Holland and explaining the plan Kat had formed, and much to Carter's surprise he had agreed. After seeing Carter's face and amused look on Kat's face. Which also had made Jon's lips turn into a humorous smile. And thankfully none of the Noble Team didn't see it, since he was still wearing his helmet.

And soon after they received a green mark from Colonel, Carter took Emile and Jorge with him to find a good landing zone for their pick up, while he, Kat and Jun stayed and waited for their return. And as expected, Jun had decided to go outside for incase there would be any kind of Covenant forces that might suddenly appear.

So right now, Jon and Kat were all alone by themselves in the cave. And things were quite boring. "Bored already?" Jon turned his head towards the voice, which belonged to none other than Kat. "You could say that." he replied. Taking his helmet off.

Revealing a face of 24-years old boys face, with short and dirty brown hair, little more "thicker" than Kat's and bright blue eyes, just like his visor's. And much like Kat, he also shared his own face scars. But the most noticeable was a long scar running down from his left eyebrow to his right cheek. A cut, made by an Energy Wrist Blade.

"But, it's still good to have some rest." Jon sighted. Lowering his helmet on the ground, next to him. Kat meanwhile seated herself next to Jon.

For a while there was an awkward silence between them, until Jon decided to talk. Wanting the "atmosphere" between them gone.

"You know, Emile was right about you being scary." he chuckled.

"Oh, why is that?" Kat asked.

"All of those things you just told us. About me." he said. "Just how much of my files did you read?" he asked. Raising his eyebrow.

"Just those that weren't covered in black ink" she answered with a smile on her lips.

"That's what you said, when before our fist mission together." Jon countered back. Not liking the looks Kat started to give him.

"Is there a problem if I did read little more?" she asked in teasing tone. Which he knew all too well.

"_I can play that also._" Jon thought. In the events of these couple weeks, he had started to get really comfortable around Kat. Maybe even too much. But he didn't mind that, since he enjoyed the presence of Noble Teams only female member. And they most of the times they liked to joke between themselves.

"Well, you know how much I don't like when people reveal things about me." Jon joked. While giving smile to Kat.

"Oh? And I thought it was quite common knowledge." Kat countered. With small flirting tone. "And you kind of look like someone who likes to have all the attention." she said.

"And where did you get that idea?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I read your file." she shrugged. Still having that strange smile on her lips, revealing her snow-white teeth's. While also getting little closer to Jon.

"Oh." the sudden closeness of Kat was slightly confusing and uncomfortable. "So, just how did you read about the files that weren't 'covered in black ink'?" he asked. His voice started to sound unsure. While Kat was getting little too close towards him.

"But there was one part that I didn't read." now Kat was getting too close and Jon was running out of rock really, really fast. "Guess, what that might be?" she asked. Jon could already feel her warm breath on his skin. And it made him sweat a little.

"Uuuh… No?" he said. Completely confused what to say. "_Damn it Jonathan! You face danger and risk your life every day, but in situation like this you go completely numb!_"

"Mathematics." Kat answered. With low voice tone, that even scared Jon. "Uh-huh." was all he could say. This situation was getting too awkward.

"So tell me _Noble Six_." Jon didn't like at all the tone Kat used, when she used his "team name". "How good are you in mathematics?" she asked.

Jon quickly swallowed a lump from his throat, while trying to say at least _something_. "Well… not that bad." he said awkwardly, but it sounded more like a question than a answer.

"Then I guess this question is easy enough for you." Kat said. Now getting even closer, slowly closing the remaining distance between them. "What does six plus two equals then?" she asked. Now her lips closing on his. And for some reason, Jon was doing to the same.

"Hey you two! Just wanting tell you that, Carter just called me."

"_BLOODY HELL!_" Jon literally screamed in his head when Jun seemed to come out of nowhere. "You know Six, that rock looks little more comfortable than the ground." Jun laughed. And Jon didn't blame him. You could say he was all over the floor, but what really surprised, how calm Kat was acting. "What exactly happened." Jun asked from Kat.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "Guess, he decided to sit on a wrong place." she sounded suggestive. "But I guess we should head outside?"

"Yeah" Jun answered. "Carter said that there will a Pelican pick up soon."

"All right." Kat answered back, while taking her helmet to her hands. "You can already go outside and inform Carter we'll be coming soon." Jun nodded and then quickly left the cave. Leaving the two Spartan III's alone.

Kat then walked to where Jon was still laying and offered him her robotic arm. "Come on Noble Six. We've got a job to do." she said. Jon grabbed her hand and with her help, was soon back to his feet. "Thanks." he said.

"Better luck next time." Kat gave him, her finale smirk before her face was hid inside of her helmet. As Jon took his helmet and left the cave with Kat all he could've think of was what might've happened if Jun hadn't intervened. "_Damn it Jun!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you like it. And sorry if you didn't. But since writing isn't my exactly strong points. But, don't forget to commentreview this.**


End file.
